The Last Sayian
by Pyros
Summary: This is the story of a kid that loved dragonball z and then it turnes out that he is a Sayian
1. The Day My Life Ended

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All the characters used from DBZ/GT belong Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated: M (Medium level violence, some course language, nothing too graphic.)  
  
The Day My Life Ended.  
  
Hi my name is Pyros and this is my story. It was the year 2001 and I was at school in Australia and little to my knowledge my life was about to change. It was a bright sunny day, I was on my way to the bus stop with my two little sisters. It was all the same, I saw my mum and then walked to the bus stop. I was sitting at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come and a new kid sits down next to me.  
  
"Hi you must the new kid, my name is Pyros"  
  
"Yah, my name is Ted," the new kid said, as he looked straight ahead.  
  
We sat there in silence while we waited for the bus to arrive.  
  
Now this kid looked weird and so I just looked around and waited for the to bus arrive.  
  
***  
  
It was Monday so that meant that year level assemblies were on, so walked to my locker and put my bag in. I then walked by myself to the hall as all my friends got there before me. Now in the hall my friends were all standing around talking and I walked up behind one of them and was about to scare him but he just said.  
  
"Morning Pyros"  
  
"Crap, Mono how did you know that I was coming"  
  
"I could feel a weak power level," Mono said sarcastically  
  
"Asshole"  
  
After talking for about five minutes about the weekend we were all told to get in our lines and in roll order. Now I was the first in the roll and my friends were down the other end so I just sat there and listened to the announcements. Then someone sat down next to me; it was Ted the new kid from earlier.  
  
"Hey" he whispered  
  
"Shhh, if we talk we get in trouble and I already have a detention" I say  
  
"Pyros stand up" the year level coordinator yells  
  
"Crap"  
  
"Sorry" Ted says  
  
I had to stand up for the whole entire assembly and then, at the end Ted is asked to stand up.  
  
"Ted is a new student from. umm. where are you from again,"  
  
Ted answers "The other side of the country,"  
  
"Pyros can you show Ted around today"  
  
"Yeh. Sure"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The assembly ends and Ted follows me around for the first four periods because he has the same classes as me. Now as lunchtime comes around Ted stays with me and we go out to 'hell'. Well it's just an area that we call 'hell', I usually get mocked to buggery out there but it's all fun and games. But today was different, as all focus was on Ted. At the end of the day, Ted and I caught the same bus that we got on in the morning and now we talked all the way home. I left Ted at the end of the ally that I live in and walked home. When I got in the door I went straight to my room, which is covered in DBZ stuff. I have posters on the wall with the whole gang on them and I have cards on my desk from the deck making that I did the night before. I went straight to my computer, turned it on and checked my e-mail. I also watched a movie of DBZ over the Internet. My parents were working late and my sisters were at a friend's place so I took a shower and went to bed after I got something to eat. Little did I know that it would be the last night I would sleep in that bed.  
  
***  
  
The next day I woke up to the phone ringing, it was my friend Chris.  
  
"Hey Chris. What that was today. Crap. Ok ok don't wet yourself I finished it two nights ago. Yes I will get it to you by five ok bye" I hung up the phone, had a shower and put some clothes on. I then got on my bike and rode to Chris' house.  
  
" Hey Pyros quick get inside" Chris' mum said as it started raining.  
  
"Here you go Chris here is my half of my project," I said as I handed him the 6 sheets of paper.  
  
"Thanks. Can you believe this, look what's on TV" Chris said  
  
I looked at the TV, on the TV was Ted's body being put in a body bag.  
  
"Shit, that's Ted," I yelled  
  
" I know, I wonder what happened"  
  
"This is the site of a gruesome murder last night as far as this reporter has learnt is the victims body was incinerated but the walls around the body were not touched back to you in the studio" then the TV was turned off by Chris.  
  
"We should get going after all we have to be at school at 12:00"Chris breaks the silence  
  
"Yah lets get going" I say still looking at the TV  
  
As Chris and I were walking to school I was thinking about Ted and how only he was the one that got burnt.  
  
"It's not possible, the walls would have to be burnt"  
  
"What was that Pyros" Chris asks me  
  
"It's not possible for Ted to be incinerated, the walls would have gotten burnt"  
  
"Well what about Spontaneous Human Combustion" Chris suggests  
  
"Well there would be all of his clothes around him and all of his bones would be dust"  
  
"I guess your right.hey did you ever get the feeling were being followed" Chris asked  
  
At the same time we turned around to see a yellow boot jump behind a fence.  
  
"Let's just keep moving or we'll be late" I say as we pick up the pace and start to jog  
  
We arrive at school for our final exam for the term, there was a full school assembly formed out side and the flag was lowered to half-mast. The one-minute silence for Ted was about to start. After the one-minute silence Chris and I met Mono on the way to the exam and we start to talk about Ted.  
  
"Pyros you knew Ted the best, were does he live" Mono asked me  
  
"Well he didn't tell me but we should go to the service to pay our respects" I answered back  
  
"Ok" Chris and Mono, said at the same time. Chris and I did not tell Mono what I had said earlier.  
  
After the exam finished all three of us walked back to school and to have lunch. When we got there we found out that the bell hadn't gone yet, so we went to the computer room and just talked. Just then an announcement came over the PA.  
  
"Would all students please report to the assembly area"  
  
"Ok, should we go?" Mono asked me  
  
"Nah, it will only be Mr. Grumpy guts talking about the rubbish around the school, again" I replied.  
  
But then a teacher came in and told us to come outside.  
  
"This is something that all students need to hear" The teacher said said.  
  
We all logged out of the computers we were on and walked out to the assembly area and what we saw would have given all of us a heart attack. it was the androids.  
  
"Holy shit" I said with that being said one of the androids looked at us. Chris was to the left of me and Mono was to the right of me. Then one of them spoke,  
  
"Is one of them him" #18 asked her twin.  
  
If you want to find out happens to me and friend's then get chapter 2 


	2. Pyros, The Sayian

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All characters from DBZ/GT belong to Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated M (Medium Level Violence, Some Course Language nothing too graphic.)  
  
Pyros, The Saiyan  
  
#17 then looked at all three of us looked with those cold, dark and metal eyes then from were we were standing we could see his eyes flash,  
  
"The middle one" he said to his twin except he was right next to the microphone and the whole school heard and looked at me.  
  
"What's going on here?" I yelled  
  
#18 spoke, "we are on a mission to kill all saiyans and you are one of them" with that being said they both charged at me and knocked me into the wall. I was knocked out for at least a minute when I woke up there was Mono, Chris, Scott and Tanya the girl that I like were all standing there ready to engage the androids.  
  
"What right do you have to come hear and kill people?" Tanya said out aloud so that the whole school heard her. Then without any warning #17 lunged at Tanya but only to be kicked in the head by Scott. Then I passed right out again.  
  
"Help Pyros up" Scott yelled at Tanya,  
  
Before Scott could turn around he was kicked in the face by #18. As Scott hit the ground everyone could tell that he was dead with the impact of the kick,  
  
"Hey Androids" someone yelled  
  
Everyone in the school turned around to see 5 people standing on the roof and jugging by the silhouette of one of them he had a sword. All five of them then disappeared and were standing right in front of us.  
  
"What do you want with this kid?" one of them asked  
  
"Well he is a Saiyan so we must kill him" #17 answered back  
  
" What?! This kid a Saiyan! What a load of. your wires are crossed android" yelled the one that looked like he had been in a few fights.  
  
With that being said the guy with the sword bends down and gave Tanya some sort of bean,  
  
"Here take this, when he wakes up give it to him," he told Tanya to stay with me until I woke up and when I did she gave me a bean. What I saw was the guy with the sword jump at the androids take his sword out of its seath and take a swing at the androids. As quickly as it started it finished with the guy being knocked down and out the bag of beans landed near me.  
  
"What did you do that for ANDROID!!" screamed one of them. He then yelled at the top of his lungs, his hair started to stand on end and it started to go a golden colour. Then a golden aura was surrounding him. I was trying to remember where I had seen that before but I couldn't.  
  
"Humph. as if that is going to help you Vegeta" #17 said  
  
"Vegeta!? But how, I thought that all Dragonball people were only fiction, how is this possible"  
  
"Well we are from the past we travelled to the future to see if we could recruit more saiyans to fight the androids" said the guy that had spiky hair and looked like the oldest. The guy with sword started to move I picked up the beans and ran over to him. When I got closer I could see who it was. It was Trunks.  
  
"Here you go Trunks," I said as I handed him a bean  
  
"Thanks man I needed that" Trunks said as he got up. He picked up his sword tossed it into the air and it slid back into its seath. Then he walked over to were everyone else was and just stared at the androids.  
  
"Ready guys" Trunks said with a blink of an eye all of them went Super Saiyan. Five Super Saiyans now this is a sight to see. Even tough I wasn't a Saiyan I could still feel their power levels skyrocketing. I wondered if anyone else could. The whole school sat on the ground stunned. Me, I just smiled I knew that all of them combined would kill the androids.  
  
"One at a time" #17 said. Then the smile that I had disappeared because I knew that one on one they had no chance.  
  
"Hey #17 are you afraid of something," I yelled  
  
"No I'm ok, all on brawl" #17 said and then all of the five people started smiling and then lunged at the androids we didn't see anything they were moving so fast that everyone just stood there but me I was following them with every movement. Then all of a sudden one of them hit the ground and out of their Super Saiyan form and just laid there. Unconscious. Then one by one they all hit the ground until one was just standing there it was the one that was a teenager.  
  
"C'mon Gohan lets fight" #17 said  
  
"No I have a better idea how about you leave this kid alone" Gohan said as he pointed to me.  
  
"As I said this kid is a Saiyan we must kill him it our programming" #17 said then fired a ki blast at me without thinking I put my hands up and the ki blast hit my hands and it just stayed there. Everyone was looking at me even all the Sayians that had woken up.  
  
"I'M NOT A SAYIAN" I yelled the blast left my hands and hit #17  
  
"WHAT" #17 just knocked the blast aside. Now everyone in the school ground was looking at me. Trunks was standing next to me just smiling.  
  
"Were did that come from?" Gohan asked  
  
"I. don't. know," I said scared and looking at my hands.  
  
"His power level just sky rocketed" Trunks said I looked at Trunks then back at my friends  
  
"That's imposable. The only way he can have that much power is if he's a Saiyan" Vegtea said  
  
"We told you" #18 said. All of the Sayians were awake when I pushed the blast away and I got a good look at them. Goku came over and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You have a great power within you don't be afraid to use it." He told me, then all the Sayians lined up including me.  
  
"Pyros kick their ass" Chris yelled. All of the saiyans were standing there and then lunged at the androids but I just stood there. Watching. Waiting. Then Trunks hit the ground. I told Mono to give Trunks a bean then one by one they all hit the ground and I was the only one standing #17 looked at me then fired his strongest blast and I just put my hands up like before. It made contact with my hands and stayed there.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled the blast leaving my hands. Now #17 and #18 weren't strong enough to hold their own blast so they ended up on the other end of the basketball court. I walked over to Trunks who was still out of it I picked up his sword as I was walking to were #17 and #18 were liying in a cloud of smoke #17 raised his hand. But it wasn't aimed at me. He fired a blast but I was to slow to stop it. The blast went past everyone and it hit Tanya.  
  
"TANYA" I turned to see her fall to the ground. I looked back at the androids to #18 standing up leaning up against the fence smiling. I put both hands on the sword and griped it tight. I had that much rage that I started to run at them when.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE," I yelled at both of them, then #17 fired a ki blast at me but I just cut through it and plunged the sword into #17. I bent down and jumped taking the sword with me. I did a spin in the air and put the sword into #18 and did the same when the sword left both of their body's they blew up. I was just standing there.  
  
"You alright Pyros" Chris asked as I walked over to Tanya.  
  
"Pyros we have a way to bring her back if you will let us," Goku said. I just looked at Tanya.  
  
"Ok do it," I said.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Cell Appears

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All the characters used from DBZ/GT belong Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated: M (Medium level violence, some course language, nothing too graphic.)  
  
Cell Appears  
  
As Tania's body started to fade, everyone in the school was watching very closely not missing a thing.  
  
"Come on Pyros we will use the Dragon balls to wish her back" Trunks said while slowly grabbing his sword out of my hand.  
  
"Hey listen everybody can we come?" Chris said.  
  
"Why?!" Vegita snapped  
  
"Hey Vegita! Stop being an asshole and be nice!" I yelled at Vegita.  
  
" Why should I listen to you!" Vegita said  
  
"Shut up dad. He just did something that we all couldn't do ourselves" Trunks said. Vegita just stood there and went red.  
  
"Ok enough talking let's move it" Goten, said while everyone was looking at Vegita. Then all of them started to float in the air just before they took off  
  
"Hey," I said  
  
"What now!" Vegita snapped  
  
"We cant exactly fly you know" Mono yelled at Vegita. Trunks opened up his jacket and through a capsule on the ground in a puff of smoke there was an air car  
  
"Chris you drive," I said. All three of us got in the car and took off. All the way I thought about what just happened and what I was going to say to Tanya. After all we have been going out for a couple of months.We approached this floating platform.  
  
"Hey do you know how much Saiyan blood is in me?" I asked Goku.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. But we can find out, Bulma is up here with Dende." He replied. We landed on the lookout and Bulma ran out.  
  
"How did you go?" she said as we all got out of the car.  
  
"Woman get me a scouter," Vegita said  
  
"I have a name you know. Why do you want it?" asked Bulma  
  
"This kid just killed the androids and I want to check his power level, so go and get me a scouter NOW!" Vegita snapped. But before anyone could move this thing landed on the lookout. it was Cell.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Cell said  
  
"Who are you! And why can I sense Piccolo's power in you" Goku yelled  
  
"He is Cell he was created by Dr Gero. He is designed to absorb the androids, which will only make him stronger. He was made from the cells of everyone in your time except Trunks and he knows all of your attacks." I said. All of the Saiyans and Bulma were staring at me.  
  
"It's on Dragonball Z, you know the popular TV show that has all of you in it." Chris said  
  
"Yes this kid is smart. But that won't help you" Cell said  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked  
  
"I want to know whose power level I felt a while ago" Cell said  
  
"It was his," Goku said pointing to me.  
  
"What?! This little brat as if," Cell said looking at me with cold eyes. I can't describe them because something hit me in the side. It was Trunks,  
  
"Here take this and use it well," Trunks said as he gave me his sword. I took the whole thing in my hand and I could feel something that I had felt before when I picked up Trunks' sword. I clipped the sheath onto my back.  
  
"I will give you a week to train and to teach this kid to control his ki, Ok? Maybe he may prove to be a nice warm up before the earth's demise..." Cell said while laughing to himself.  
  
"Ok, now let's agree to something Cell?" I said  
  
"What" Cell asked impatiently.  
  
"No absorbing anybody ok" Chris said  
  
"Aw, what no fun" Cell said and he sounded pretty pissed off.  
  
"Cell" Goku said as if he was about to go Super Saiyan  
  
"Ok agreed, I will not absorb anyone until we meet in a week" Cell said. Cell then took off into the sky.  
  
" I will go and get the scouter now" Bulma said and ran of then five minutes later she returned.  
  
"I'm back," Bulma said. Vegita snatched the scouter out of her hand  
  
"Hey at least you could say 'thank you'"  
  
"Shut up woman," Vegita said as he pressed a button on the scouter, the thing flashed and beeped.  
  
"He's no Saiyan. He has a power level of 4"  
  
"What's the average human?" Mono asked  
  
"Well the average human is between 3 and 5 so he is at the top end of the scale" Goku Said  
  
"Well is that good" Chris asked  
  
"Well he has a good power level ....for a human" Goten said  
  
"If I have to fight Cell in a week then how will I be able to control my ki" I asked  
  
"Hey Pyros don't forget the HTC" Mono said  
  
"To late" I said  
  
"Ok Pyros since you are in my camp you must were this gi," Goku said. He pointed his hand at the ground and then fired a beam at the ground. As the smoke cleared there was an orange gi.  
  
"Cool. Will I be able to do that?" I asked Goku  
  
"In all due time. But first let's get something to eat I'm starving" Goku said grabbing his stomach. After a large meal I went and pick up the sword that Trunks had given me. I pulled it out and took a few practice swings.  
  
"Hey don't tire your self out." A voice said I turned around to see everybody there looking at me.  
  
"Ok so who do you want train with first" Goku asked  
  
"I want to train with Goku and Trunks if that is ok" I said  
  
"Fine by me" Goku said looking at Trunks  
  
"Ok everybody get some rest we start training tomorrow" Goku said. I sat out on the lookout and looked at the stars while spinning Trunks' sword around on the ground.  
  
"Can't sleep?" someone said as they sat down. It was Gohan.  
  
"No just thinking," I said  
  
"About what" Gohan asked  
  
"Nothing. Except what to tell my girlfriend when she get's wished back. Hey baby look I just found out that I'm not human but will you still go out with me. Yeah right" I replied  
  
"Hey take it easy. What are you afraid of look at me. I have a wife and a gorgeous kid. And Videl loves me" Gohan said. I looked at Gohan and slid the sword back into it's sheath and just stood up.  
  
"Your right. Once this whole thing is done and we wish her back, well we'll see what happens. It's late; I'm going to go to bed. Good night Gohan"  
  
"Night Pyros. He's scared" Gohan said to himself quietly 


	4. The Other Saiyan

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All the characters used from DBZ/GT belong Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated: M (Medium level violence, some course language, nothing too graphic.)  
  
The Other Saiyan  
  
I woke to sounds of somebody screaming. I got up and put my new gi that Goku gave and clipped on the sword that Trunks gave me. As I walked outside I could feel something in my arm.  
  
"Ow" I said as I rubbed my arm  
  
"Sorry about that I just had to draw some blood, I did it while you were asleep, I hope you don't mind?" Bulma said  
  
"Nah, just so long as you don't plan to clone me or anything. Why?" I asked  
  
"So we can find out how much Sayian blood is in you, ok?" Bulma said  
  
"Oh ok, that's cool." I quickly said  
  
"Ok I should have the results after breakfast" Bulma said. I continued outside and saw Gohan and Goten firing beams at each other. I watched them for a while.  
  
"Ok everybody breakfast!" Goku yelled. I was amazed at how much food all the sayians ate. After breakfast Bulma came in.  
  
"Ok the results are final Pyros is a Saiyan. But he is not related to any of you. He is a half Saiyan."  
  
"WHAT!!! That is not possible. Is it? I mean you five are the last sayians left in the universe. Right?" I said in shock when I herd the news.  
  
"Hold on there was another two Saiyans that were sent to earth for breeding purposes for the new planet Vegita. So one of the descendents who were full blood Sayians would have met your mother." Vegita said as he walked in the room.  
  
" There have been Saiyans living in our society and we didn't know?" Mono interrupted  
  
" Hey what about Ted?" Chris asked  
  
" Well, Ted was a Saiyan. But he was sent to warn all Saiyans about the androids" Goku said looking up from his food  
  
" Dad keep eating will you," Goten said. Goku turned back to his food and started eating again  
  
" Ok can we locate the other Saiyans on this planet?" I asked "Well we can try but I cant give any guarantees Pyros" Bulma said  
  
" Hey Goku can you talk to King Ki and request that Tanya go there until we destroy Cell" I asked Goku who had finished eating.  
  
"I can ask King Yamma to get her there but after that it is up King Ki" Goku said as he got up from the table. I followed him outside  
  
"Were are you going," I asked Goku as we got outside  
  
"Well while Piccolo is in the HTC I was going to the spirit realm to talk to King Yamma" Goku said as he put his fingers on his head so he could do instant transmission.  
  
"Hey can I come" I said  
  
"Why not you will see Tanya again ok" Goku said as he put his hand on my head  
  
*** " Ok King Yamma will see you now," this blue looking guy said as he led us into this large room  
  
"Oh Goku nice to see you again how can I help you" King Yamma said looking the both of us  
  
"Well did a girl named Tanya come past here yesterday?" Goku asked  
  
"Hold on I will just look" King Yamma said as went to a large filing cabnet  
  
"Ahh here it is yes she did killed by the androids I see. And the androids are also gone right. Who killed them" King yamma asked  
  
"This kid did" Goku said as he pointed to me  
  
" And what is your name kid" King yamma asked me  
  
"Pyros sir" I replied stepping forward  
  
"Ok Pyros what do you want" King Yamma asked  
  
"Well I want Tanya to go to King Ki's if that's ok" I asked  
  
"Well her service record is good so I say why not but Goku you will have to get her there ok," King Yamma said  
  
"Ok So were is she" Goku asked  
  
"She is in the south part of the building just follow the signs down that way," King Yamma said  
  
"Thank you King Yamma" I said as we walked off. We walked for about five minutes looking at the numbers on the doors until we found it.  
  
"Ahh here we go gentleman room 86" a blue guy with horns said  
  
"Hold on Goku I have an idea" I said stopping Goku with my arm  
  
"What is your idea Pyros" Goku asked  
  
"Well Tanya and I have this way of telling each other that were here ok" I said looking at the door  
  
"Ok go ahead," Goku said stepping aside from the door. I slowly opened the door I saw Tanya siting on a chair looking out of a window Crying. The window was looking out over snake way.  
  
"I will never see Pyros again" I herd her say  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," I yelled in the room. Tanya turned around  
  
"PYROS!!!" Tanya said  
  
"That's my name," I said. Tanya jumped out of the chair and came up and hugged me then we kissed  
  
"What are you doing here are you dead to" She asked  
  
"Well know we came here to take you somewhere," I said still hugging her  
  
"What's that is that the sword that you had in your hand before I got killed" Tanya asked pointing to the sword that Trunks had given me the day before  
  
"Ohh I'm sorry Tanya this is Goku my new master" I said looking at Goku  
  
"What do you mean Your new master" Tanya asked  
  
"I will explain everything later," I said  
  
"So were are we going?" Tanya asked  
  
"Well you see that road well there is a small planet at the end of it that is were we are going" Goku said pointing to snake way  
  
"I herd that only one person has ever made it to the end of the road." Tanya said looking Goku and I  
  
"Well that person was me I did it when I was about to fight Vegita so I can get us up there twice as fast" Goku said. Goku walked over to Tanya and I. He put his hand on her shoulder. Now I know what he was doing he was searching for any hidden power.  
  
"Tanya, Pyros hold on here we go" Goku said placing his finger on his forehead and the next thing we knew we were on this small planet.  
  
"Hello King Ki, Bubbles, Gregory anybody home" Goku yelled  
  
"Yes, Yes I'm awake. Ohh Goku it's you. What can I do for you" King Ki asked  
  
"King Ki this is Tanya she will be staying with you for the rest of the week" Goku replied. King Ki looked her up and down then he looked at me.  
  
"Ahh the great Pyros the one that destroyed the androids and a new Saiyan" King Ki said  
  
"WHAT how did you know" I said shocked  
  
" Well for one Goku wouldn't take you as a student unless you were a Saiyan" replied King Ki. Tanya was looking at me then at King Ki  
  
"Can somebody explain what's going on" Tanya asked  
  
"Well your boyfriend is half Saiyan and so are you" Goku Said  
  
"WHAT did you say master She is also a Saiyan" I said looking at Tanya  
  
"Yes but she only has a small amount of Saiyan blood in her. That is why #17 killed her," Goku said  
  
" Hey so we are the same race that makes things a lot easier" I said braking the silence  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not human ohh shit" Tanya said then she started to cry  
  
"No you are still human but you have a small amount of Saiyan blood in you" Goku said trying to calm Tanya down  
  
"Hey Pyros we'd better get back Piccolo is coming out of the HTC soon" Goku said  
  
"Hold on I want to say goodbye," I said to Goku making the hint that we wanted to be alone  
  
"Ok Tanya I will see you in a week ok" I said rubbing her arms  
  
"Ok I will miss you" Tanya said  
  
*** "King Ki I want you to teach her the basics ok" Goku said to King Ki  
  
"Ok Goku good luck" King Ki said  
  
"You all ready Goku" I said as Tanya and I came from around the building "Ok Pyros let's go. Nice meeting you Tanya" Goku said as we prepared for instant transmission 


	5. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All the characters used from DBZ/GT belong Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated: M (Medium level violence, some course language, nothing too graphic.)  
  
The Hyperbolic Time Chamber  
  
"Welcome back guys it took you long enough" Goten said as we arrived back  
  
"Is Piccolo almost done" Goku asked Goten  
  
"No not yet but come and look at the TV Cell is on every station" Goten said  
  
"I hereby issue a challenge to all the fighters of earth. I will be holding a martial arts tournament in 7 days. Much like the fights that the world's martial arts tournament that is held each year. The location of this fight will be at a ring that I have made 2 miles south of Melbourne. Come if you dare" the TV went blank  
  
"Well what do we do?" Chris asked  
  
"I guess we fight" Trunks said  
  
"What do mean we? I will destroy Cell without braking a sweat" Vegita said  
  
"No you wont," I said  
  
"What was that?" Vegita said turning to me  
  
"What level of Super Saiyan can you go?" I asked  
  
"Ultra why" Vegita snapped  
  
"Well in the TV show Dragonball z you get the crap beaten out of you. Only one person has the power to destroy Cell in the series. And that person is Gohan" I said looking at Gohan  
  
"What the kid as if"' Vegita said  
  
"Ok then in the fight with Cell Gohan goes past Ultra. Gohan jumps to Super Saiyan Level two. Making him stronger then his Dad" I said. Suddenly the door that we were all standing in front of opened. This green guy started to walkout.  
  
" Hello Goku" Piccolo said as he walked out " How did you go" He asked Goku  
  
"Let's just say we found another Saiyan" Goku said  
  
"What there are Saiyans In this time as well" Piccolo said looking around  
  
"Well were is he" He asked  
  
"It is me Sir," I said looking at Piccolo  
  
"What you as if,"  
  
"Piccolo he destroyed the androids without breaking a sweat" Trunks said steeping froward  
  
"Hey Kid shut up I have had enough of your Bull" Piccolo said walking towards Trunks  
  
"Hey take it easy... Pyros, Trunks and I are going into the HTC for one day" Goku said to try and back tension that was in the air.  
  
"I don't see how much good it will do" Vegita said, "He has such a weak power level"  
  
"I have to agree with Vegita on this. This kid probably can't even fight" Piccolo said  
  
"Do you always do that?" I asked  
  
"Do what" Piccolo asked  
  
"Underestimate your opponent" Mono said  
  
"And who might you be" Piccolo asked  
  
"I just happen to be Pyros' training partner for four years" Mono said  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, take a major chill pill all of you. Goku, Trunks should we get started" I said trying to stop a major fight from starting.  
  
" Yes let's go, you ready Trunks," Goku asked Trunks who was ready to jump into the fight to stop Piccolo from killing anyone.  
  
"Yes Goku I'm ready," Trunks said relaxing  
  
"All right let's go" Goku said  
  
"Ok everybody see you in a year" I said as we walked into the HTC  
  
" I feel weak in hare I can barely stand," I said  
  
"It is the gravity. In here it is 10 times earths normal gravity and Dende can change it when we want. Now Pyros I train hard when you are finished with me and Trunks there wont be a drop of fat on your body" Goku said  
  
"I think can take it," I said  
  
"Good because we train around the clock," Trunks said looking out into the abyss  
  
"Ok Trunks you teach Pyros the basics and I will teach him the hard stuff.is that ok Pyros" Goku said looking at Trunks then me  
  
"Yes that is fine as long as I have a chance to beat Cell"  
  
"Well the power that I felt from you when you pushed the blast away and back to the androids, that would beat Cell we just have to teach you to harness it" Trunks said as he walked out to the white abyss. "Come on Pyros we don't have much time in here" Trunks said  
  
"First we teach you to fly.ok," Trunks asked  
  
"What so soon. ok then let's get started," I said looking at Trunks. I still had Trunks' sword strapped onto my back.  
  
" You won't need that so soon," Trunks said  
  
"Ok. But I want it on all the time just in case" I said holding the clip that held the sword on to my back  
  
" Ok I can teach you how to use that. But you must be willing learn" Trunks said  
  
" I am willing to learn if you are willing to teach" I replied to Trunks. Trunks just stood there stunned at how I was able to come up with something like that.  
  
" Ok. First you have to focus at not being on the ground. Not just you're ordinary focus but your full focus. Close your eyes and think about the thing that you love the most," Trunks said standing there watching me waiting for me to take off the ground  
  
'The thing that love the most would have to be Tayna. The love of my life' I thought while I had my eyes closed. All of a sudden I could feel something. A warm feeling that I had felt before when I had pushed the blast away. That the androids had shot at me.  
  
"Pyros. Open your eyes. But keep your focus." Trunks said. When I opened my eyes I could see Goku and Trunks below me looking up.  
  
"SHIT I'm flying.Dude," I said while I was at lest ten feet of the ground  
  
"Pyros Keep your focus if you fall we wont stop you" Goku said ' He has a great power level. But he can't go super that is amazing. I guess he hasn't had the right motivation' Goku thorght to himself  
  
" Ok Pyros try to come down. slowly and then try to go back up," Trunks said.  
  
" Ok let's see if I can go back up" I said as I touched the floor.  
  
"Hey Pyros before you go back up. Tell me have you ever got so angry that the hair on you neck stood on end?" Goku asked  
  
"Well once when I was being picked on at school. I just stood there and out of nowhere my hair just started to rise. When that happened all the sounds around me just stoped nothing but quietness. And all I could hear was this whooshing sound. And when I opened my eyes all the people that were around me were on the ground except for one. And he became my best friend. And for the last four years we have been training in the martial arts." Goku just stood there not saying anything 'he went super and didn't even know it Mono must know he was there and sore the whole thing' Goku thort to himself 


	6. The Anger Factor

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All the characters used from DBZ/GT belong to Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
(Authors Note: In this chapter I will be switching between first and third person view)  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated: M (Medium level violence, some course language, nothing too graphic.)  
  
The Anger Factor  
  
In the HTC 6 months has past. Pyros has managed to fly as fast as Goku and Trunks and Goku is starting to teach Pyros "the hard stuff". Outside the HTC Mono and Chris were Training with Gohan and Goten. Mono learned to fly quickly Chris on the other hand was having a lot of trouble so he has decided to bow out.  
  
"Ok Pyros now that you have learnt how to make energy waves I will teach you the hardest one there is. The Kamehameha. Ok. Then Trunks can teach you some if you want." Goku said while Trunks went and sat down to take a rest from sparing with me.  
  
"Sweet ok. Will I also learn the Sprit Bomb and instant transmission?"  
  
"Ok but they are hard to learn. But hay you learnt the Kaio ken pretty fast so I don't know why you cant" Trunks said whipping his forehead with a towel  
  
"Well the word Cant isn't in my dictionary so I don't know the meaning of the Cant."  
  
"Ok then let's get started" Goku said while walking towards me "First. Twist your upper body and cup your hands like this. Good. Now focus all of your energy in to you hands and yell KAMEHAMEHA at the top of your voice and don't be afraid if you destroy any thing it will regenerate. Ok" Goku, said while charging up  
  
"Ok. KAAAA..MEEEE..HAAAA..MEEEE..HAAAA" I twisted my upper body and let the energy wave fly at Goku. Who was amazed at how I was able to control it so fast.  
  
"SHIT" Goku said as the wave went right past Goku. When the wave went past Goku, Both Trunks and Goku looked at me in utter disbelief at how much energy went Into the wave.After that Goku taught Pyros the Sprit Bomb and Instant Transmission and then Trunks taught Pyros all of his attacks including things to do with the Z Sword.  
  
"Ok Pyros now for the hard part going Super Saiyan when you reach that level Cell should be no problem. Ok" Goku, said while eating breakfast  
  
*** While outside the HTC. Mono is flying around the lookout just doing nothing. Piccolo is in deep meditation, Gohan and Goten are sparing, Vegeta is just being himself a prick and Chris has decided to just do nothing like he always dose.  
  
"Hey look guys I'm not going to be any help in the fight so I think I will go home, ok" Chris said while walking around the lookout.  
  
"Wimp" Vegeta said standing behind Mono  
  
"Hey Chris look if you don't think that you will be any good then you can go home and Vegeta stop being a prick" Gohan said stoping for a rest from sparing with his little brother  
  
"If you say so because if I am away for to long my girlfriend will get worried" Chris said as he pushed a button on a capsule and threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared there was a Capsule Corp car.  
  
"Ok say hi for me Chris" Mono said. Chris got into the car "Say goodbye to Pyros for me and I hope you win" Chris said as he took off.  
  
***  
  
Back in the HTC  
  
"Pyros Think of all the time you have been hurt by anyone, Friends, Family and anyone who has picked on you. Remember that day you were picked on by every one let it out. Cell he will kill every one you love, your family, your friends and even Tayna" Goku said. "Come on Pyros your doing it. Your so close just remember what will happen Cell will kill me, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Chris and Mono. Let it out"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Just then Pyros fell on the floor  
  
"Ok I think that's enough for today. I think he is tired" Trunks said from the sidelines. Goku picked Pyros and placed him in one of the beds and spared with Trunks.  
  
*** On King Kai's Planet Tayna was flying around at tremendous speeds because of the gravity.  
  
"Good Tayna it shows that you are a Saiyan" King Kai said while giving his car a wash  
  
"Thank you King Kai. By the way can you tell how Pyros is going."  
  
"I can check. actually I can take you down to earth to look for your self" King Kai said just then Tayna dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hello North Kai" a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Ahh. South Kai how are you" King Kai asked  
  
"I see you have a new student," South Kai said looking at Tayna on the ground.  
  
"Yes this is Tayna. She is another Saiyan." King Kai said while he helped Tayna up  
  
"What I thought that they all were killed by the androids," South Kai said while walking around the planetoid  
  
"HEY those androids were the ones that my boyfriend killed" Tayna said when she got to her feet and by the sounds of it she was pissed. While standing there her hair started to stand on end.  
  
"Tayna relax or you will strain something" King Kai said holding up Tayna  
  
"How did he destroy them. Is he a Saiyan to" South Kai asked starting to laugh.  
  
"Hey South Kai shut up. At least at the afterlife tournament my fighters didn't get K.O first punch" King Kai said letting go of Tayna. Now Tayna was in a full fighting stance and ready to jump at South Kai  
  
"Tayna relax. South Kai would you mind if I asked you something" King Kai asked as he walked towards South Kai who was leaning against his car.  
  
"Shoot" South Kai said  
  
"Will you please. GET OFF MY CAR"  
  
"Oh your precocious car. I lent on your beautiful car I must be punished" South Kai said acting all scared.  
  
"Where is this Saiyan anyway is he as strong as that Goku" South Kai asked looking to if he left a mark on King Kai's car.  
  
"Maybe. Then again he maybe stronger" King Kai said walking back over to Tayna.  
  
"You bore me North Kai I'm going." South Kai started to leave when all of a sudden something pushed him back. It was Tayna  
  
"What do you want little girl" South Kai asked  
  
"What have you got against King Kai" Tayna asked  
  
"Tayna leave him. I don't care" King Kai said while rubbing the spot that South Kai lent on  
  
"No King Kai he just can't push you around like that" Tayna said. Then Tayna's hair stood on end and flashed a wave of gold. " I hate it when people get pushed around. It pisses me OFF" with that her hair went gold. Her once brown eyes turned a deep sea green and this golden aura was surrounding her. The look in South Kai's eyes was of pure terror. King Kai just stood there and smiled. Then Tayna just fell from the sky. As fast as he could South Kai flew down to catch her. Just two inches from the ground South Kai caught her.  
  
"I guess the power was to much for her North Kai. You have your work cut out for you. How long is she here for" South Kai asked as he placed Tayna into King Kai's bed.  
  
"Only until Pyros kills Cell" King Kai said while standing over Tayna looking at her.  
  
"Who is Pyros. Might I ask," South Kai asked as he walked back outside  
  
"Pyros just happens to be her boyfriend. The one that killed the androids ok" King Kai said while shutting the door  
  
"Ok I guess I will be going. Tell Pyros and the others good luck from all the Kai's. Seya North Kai" South Kai said as he disappeared  
  
"I must tell Goku what happened" King Kai thought to himself "Actually I will do that now"  
  
***  
  
"Very interesting King Kai. Thank you bye King Kai" Goku said  
  
"What is it Goku" Trunks asked while taking practise shots at walls of ice.  
  
"Tayna, Pyros' girlfriend just went Super Saiyan" Goku replied looking at Pyros. All of a sudden Pyros started tossing and turning as if having a nightmare.  
  
"Mono, Chris, Tayna I wont let him kill you.What" Pyros said as he woke up in a cold sweat "Man it must have been a nightmare. But it was so real. I wont let them die I must defend them no mater what it takes" Pyros got slowly out of the bed and walked out into the abyss. Both Goku and Trunks had gone to bed for the night. Pyros slowly walked out further and further until he was a grate distance from Goku and Trunks' hearing range. While out in the abyss Pyros focussed all of his energy into training that he didn't notice Trunks and Goku standing there watching him.  
  
"He has a lot of anger but just cant release it" Trunks said as he sat there watching, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"What causes you to Super Saiyan" Goku asked  
  
"Pure anger why" Trunks looking at Goku as if he was a dumb ass  
  
"Well he has a lot of anger but just can't find the right way to release it, right," Goku said while stroking his chin  
  
"Yah so" Trunks said  
  
"Well Tayna wants to see Pyros and see how he is doing, now King Kai can bring her here and this being a room of illusion we just get Cell to appear and kill Tayna, But what will happen is that King Kai will take Tayna back to his planet before she is hit and Pyros will think that she got disintegrated, and then one order of Super Saiyan coming up." Goku said then he looked at Trunks to see his mouth open. Cause that was the first time in all of Trunks' life that he had heard such a good plan. 


	7. Authors Note

Ok People. My Exams are staring for the end of year. So once those are out of the road I will update. But at this current point in time all the time I spend on the computer is used for study. So wish me luck.  
  
Please read and review 


	8. Goku's Plan

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Now all the people are of my creation so if these resemble anyone then it is not my fault.. Except the people in DBZ/GT. All the characters used from DBZ/GT belong to Mr. Toriyama and not me.  
  
(Authors Note: In this chapter I will be switching between first and third person view)  
  
The Last Saiyan Rated: M (Medium level violence, some course language, nothing too graphic.)  
  
Goku's Plan  
  
"Hey King Kai, hows Pyros doing" Tayna asked when she got up from her little nap.  
  
"Well he is doing fine except he can't go Super Saiyan. Now that's amazing" King Kai answered in a worried kind of tone.  
  
"What is Super Saiyan, come to think about it I don't know anything about the Saiyans, Do you know anything King Kai" Tayna asked siting down so she could meditate  
  
"Well I do look after this sector of the universe, so yha I know. I know everything in this universe" King Kai answered "But don't you watch that show that is based on the myth of Goku and Vegita"  
  
"No, Pyros and Mono are the only ones that I know that do" Tanya said closing her eyes and focusing on King Kai.  
  
"Now listen I will only tell you this once. Aeons ago on the planet Plant, two races were fighting for control of the planet. The technologically advanced Tsufuru and the bloodthirsty race of the Saiyans. The battle was almost deadlocked with the Tsufuru having a slight upper-hand as their technology advanced. However, one night there was a full moon on the planet Plant which only occurs once every thousand years (A/N I'm not sure about this, please tell me if anyone does know). In the light of the moon, the Saiyans transformed into Oozura's or giant monkeys which times their power and strength by 10 but at the expense of their speed. By dawn, the Tsufuru race was eradicated and the Saiyans claimed the planet for their own and renamed the planet, Planet Vegita.  
  
The Saiyan scientists gradually adapted the old Tsufuru technology, which allowed them to travel into space. While in space, they met a power, evil, (A/N * cough * Transsexual * cough *) being known as Frieza who was a planet . uhh. renovator. He cut a deal with the Saiyans, you clear out the planets of all sentient life and you will be forever be protected by Frieza's empire. Since Frieza was about 100 times stronger than the Saiyan elite, they readily agreed.  
  
As the years went on, tension grew between Frieza and the Saiyans. The Saiyans lower class fighters were starting to get significantly stronger and most weren't agreeing with Frieza's tyranny (A/N and if you were getting sent into a death trap with no medical insurance, you'd be pretty pissed too!). Also Frieza was getting scared of the Saiyans greatest legend, the Super Saiyan (A/N and by this time, a golden monkey was well over-due). So the plan was simple, wipe 'em all out and no one will be the wiser. However, while this deadly plan was being executed, Prince Vegita, his bodyguard the elite Saiyan Nappa and the third-class warrior Raditz were off world. Also earlier that morning the younger brother of Raditz, Kakarott was sent off world. After realising this Frieza thinks to himself 'What to do, What to do, Aha! Tell the Prince and his Neanderthal Ninny's that an asteroid hit the planet and all I could do is sit back and enjoy the fireworks. Hey I'll be able to keep the business open for a few more decades.' And the rest they say is history."  
  
" So what you are saying is that the Sayians were blood thirsty killing machines for hire." Tanya said still in a daze after hearing the story of her race.  
  
"Well.uhh.you could say that, but they were honourable, very honourable, and proud. If you thought pride could kill you then they would have died out a long time ago. And did I tell you about the time Goku.."  
  
"King Kai your rambling"  
  
"Oh so I am, well that is the story of the strongest race in the know universe."  
  
***Back on earth***  
  
Mono was taking five talking with Goten, Gohan and Piccolo were meditating, Dende and Mr Popo were playing poker, Bulma was tending to Vegita's 'needs' (A/N hey a Saiyan needs to eat every now and then). So everything was as peaceful as can be.  
  
*** In the HTC ***  
  
Pyros was still out training by himself, Goku and Trunks were eating.  
  
"Ok, so you will train him," Trunks said between mouthfuls "push him to the limits and see if he will go Super Saiyan. If that doesn't work we'll move to plan B."  
  
Goku drops his fork and a sweat drop appears on the back of his head. "Uhh. Trunks what's plan B again?"  
  
Trunks groans, "Geez Goku, we discussed it no too long ago. Remember, we fool him into thinking that Tanya's dead, which will make him go Super? It was your idea after all."  
  
Goku looks blank "Nope. it's gone."  
  
Trunks falls back of his chair "To think, you're the greatest fighter in the universe. Well go on, get a move on."  
  
Goku quickly downs his 25th bowl of food and says, "That'll do for a light snack. Pyros, let's try again."  
  
Pyros looks up and says, "Be there in a sec."  
  
*** A few moments later ***  
  
"You almost had it that time Pyros, it takes time to become a Super Saiyan." Goku says to Pyros in an effort to control his rage.  
  
"Forget it Goku, I'm obviously not cut out to be a warrior, I should just throw in the towel now, I'm just gonna get my ass kicked by Cell." Pyros now collapsed to the ground in self-disgust.  
  
"You've got to remember Pyros, you are doing extraordinary well," replied Trunks "You are a lot stronger than Goku or I were at your age."  
  
"But you didn't have the benefits of the training that you're giving me or the evil that you're about to fight, which by the way is one hundred times stronger than what I am. Forget it guys, stop wasting your time and find someone more worthy than what I am. I have always been a failure and I always will be." A single teardrop hits the floor of the HTC. Images of Pyros failing at everything he attempts race through his mind and finally the deaths of his friends Mono.. Tanya..  
  
Pyros throws his head back in rage "I can't TAKE THIS SHIT NO MORE!!!!!"  
  
At that moment, time itself stood still. The warrior's legendary transformation was completed.  
  
In the preparation area, Trunks is looking in the fridge to eat while keeping tabs on Goku and Pyros' Ki when.  
  
"Holy CRAP!! What the fuck is that!" Trunks races out to the training area only to discover that what they've been trying to do has finally been done, Pyros finally a Super Saiyan. He looks over to Goku who only has that goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Trunks, we don't have to go to plan B no more!"  
  
"Plan B?" asks Pyros after spending a few moments trying to control his rage "What's he talking about?"  
  
Trunks' face fell 'If he finds out, he's gonna be pissed and I don't wanna face such a power just yet' "Uhh. Nothing it just involved faking Tanya's death. moving right along, come and has something to eat. We need to perfect that form before you leave this place."  
  
Missing the first part and only hearing food, Pyros' face lights up and says, "Great lets eat!!" and rushes toward the preparation area faster than the Saiyan eye can see.  
  
"Oh Kami" breathes Trunks "what did we unleash, some sort of eating machine!! Damn I'm hungry."  
  
"Well he hasn't eaten in two days but amen to the food!" replies Goku hot on Pyros' heels.  
  
*** Flash forward to the last day in the HTC *** During the final months of the HTC training, Goku and Trunks taught Pyros a varaity of techniques as well as showing him how to create a few of his own. Through his own training and that of Goku, Pyros has mastered the Super Saiyan level one stage and can stay in that form with any strain on power. He now knows the disadvantages of Ultra Super Saiyan and like most sensible Saiyans has decided against using it. Pyros, Goku and Trunks all prepare to leave the chamber.  
  
"Ok, as far as I know you guys have done all you can for me and I want to thank you." Pyros says to Goku and Trunks as they gather their things "and although I'm gonna regret this later, lunch is on me!"  
  
Trunks replies "Thanks man! But you really don't have to."  
  
Goku taps Trunks on the arm, which sends him flying through the wall "Shut up Trunks. free food!! Ok, ready to leave your home for the last year?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Says Pyros as he pushes the door to the HTC open.  
  
*** On the outside ***  
  
"Hey the door is opening" Goten yelled. Everyone gathered around the door to the HTC. As three people walked out, one with black hair, one with purple hair, and then finally one with a shimmering gold. All of their body's covered in scratches and in Goku and Trunks' case sword cuts. Everyone was just astounded by the power that was coming of Pyros.  
  
"So what, he learned about hair gel." Mono yelled. Everyone fell over Anime style while Pyros stood there with a grin that would rival Goku.  
  
"Good to see you still have a sense of humour. Man"  
  
"Yeah, well I have to lighten the mood. You know. Everyone is so serious around here. Worse then my old man."  
  
"Yeah that's pretty bad. Oh by the way. Tag your turn"  
  
"SWEET"  
  
  
  
A/N OK.Done. I decided to give you all a New Years Gift. My friend. Who the character Mono is based on helped out with this chapter. But hey it's done and over with and I hope to have another chapter done soon. Tell me what you think. Like it, hate it. Let me know. Review  
  
| | | | \/ just here, the button is your best friend. 


End file.
